The 7 Faces of Pythor
by badboylover24
Summary: A fanfic I started writing shortly after the Corridor of Dreams and The Colors of Raven. The ninja accidentally split Pythor into seven versions of himself. Can they get him back and get to know him a little better? Somewhat of a parody of The Colors of Raven from Teen Titans Go! I don't own anything but the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**The 7 Faces of Pythor**

 **Summary:** Set after Master Chen's defeat. The ninja are a little bit uneasy about letting Pythor live with them despite his reformation. But when they accidentally split him into seven versions of himself, can they get him back _and_ get to know him a little better? Somewhat of a parody of _The Colors of Raven_ from _Teen Titans Go!_

 **Ch.1: Tea and Archery**

Things have changed since the ninja have defeated Master Chen a few weeks ago. Lloyd has begun to teach Skales Jr. and the other young Serpentine Spinjitzu to honor his father's memory, and Zane has agreed to assist him. Kai has started dating Skylar, who has plans for the next Tournament of Elements far better than her father's. Nya has chosen Jay to be her boyfriend, and Cole who's fine with it has started hanging out with Skalidor the Constrictai General.

But the biggest change of all was that Pythor now lives with the ninja on the _Destiny's Bounty 2.0._ Because of his help in stopping Chen, Sensei Wu and Misako have offered to let the now reformed Anacondrai live with them. Since he didn't feel like going back to the Serpentine and had nowhere else to go, he agreed to the offer with hope of turning his life around.

The ninja however try to cope with this idea. They haven't forgotten about what he did to them in the past. But Nya knows that it's sometimes best to forgive than to forget. Jay has to agree with her because Pythor wasn't the one trying to turn him or his parents into snakes. Cole, however, refused to forgive him for what he almost did to his father, probably explaining why Nya chose Jay. Zane computed that Pythor should be given the chance for reformation, probably from getting to know Skales and his family better. Kai wasn't okay at first until after Skylar stated that Pythor could help with the Tournament of Elements via knowledge of the Slither Pit, catching the Red Ninja's interest also.

And Lloyd? Well, he doesn't seem to care, as he's too upset over his father's death. Although he doesn't show it, Pythor feels guilty about it and blames himself for it since _he's_ the one who found the spell in the first place.

Sensei Wu can sense this inner sadness as he drinks his tea and watches Pythor shoot targets with his bow and arrows in the archer court the _Bounty 2.0_ brought up on the deck.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for it, Pythor," Wu said as he took a sip of his tea and as Pythor let his arrow fly and hit the bull's-eye.

"Whatever are you talking about, Wu?" he asked, turning to him.

"My brother's death was not your fault," the elderly man explained. "We were _all_ running out of time, and Garmadon _chose_ to sacrifice himself. Other than that, I am honored and grateful to you for the flowers you left at his statue." Pythor only sighed before seating himself on the spare pillow by the tea set next to the human he comes to regard as a father and mentor since his reformation and coming to live here.

"I know," he sighed, taking his teacup and sipping the tea inside, "but…I guess I'm…a little scared."

"I am sure they will accept you as their friend, Pythor," Wu advised him gently. "You just have to prove to them that there's more to you on the inside than just your past anger and hatred."

"I'm willing to put those emotions behind me, Wu," the Anacondrai explained, "but I don't think they'll take me seriously. I just wish there was a way to prove my innermost self."

"You will find a way, Pythor," Wu assured him as he got up from his own pillow. "I am certain a little clear-headed thinking will help you find the answers which you seek." He then left the court to go inside, leaving the white Anacondrai alone to think it over.

Pythor sighed as he rested his chin on his hand. What can he _possibly_ do to show the others that there's more to him than they know? They don't invite him to any of their missions, so—

Wait…He recalled PIXAL and Zane mention some of the Elemental Masters coming to visit for the weekend while Wu and Misako are away for said weekend. Maybe he can do something to help with their stay.

"Refreshments!" Pythor said with a snap of his fingers. "I can provide them with some refreshments. And they can see that I'm helpful on the inside." He then got up to carry out his new plan as he headed inside, pressing a nearby button to automatically put the archery equipment and court away. "Let's see…Karloff loves the little pigs in a blanket…Skylar prefers diet soda…Does Paleman like barbecue chips or sour cream and onion?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own or the movie Casablanca; I'm positive the site's the real thing.

 **Ch.2: Let the Crazy Weekend Begin**

"Cole! Good to see you, comrade!" The Black Ninja grunted/gasped as Karloff pulled him into a big bear hug with his big metal hands.

"Good to…see…you too…Karloff…" He then gasped for air as Karloff freed him before another voice spoke up.

"Ah, Karloff. Good to see you again. You arrived just in time for the pigs in a blanket." The two of them turned to see Pythor passing by with a bowl of cheese puffs in one arm and a plate of hor d'oeuvres in the other arm's hand. Cole frowned at his new Serpentine roommate, but Karloff reacted differently.

"Pythor, comrade! How good of you to remember Karloff's favorite!"

"Just want to be a considerate host," Pythor stated humbly. He then slithered off to take the food to the living room where the other ninja and Elemental Masters are.

"Suck-up," Cole hissed at Karloff.

"What I do?" he asked before they went to the living room as well.

Once inside, the two of them joined Nya, the ninja, and their guests: Skylar; Chamille; Dareth; Tox; Shade; PIXAL; and Paleman. The other Elemental Masters couldn't make it due to their own plans. But the bright side is that since Sensei will be gone for the weekend for a visit to his school (formerly Darkly's) and Dr. Misako will be away for an expedition with Acidicus (the Venomari General), they have the whole ship to themselves.

"Hors d'oeuvres, gentlemen?" Pythor asked, placing the plate before Zane and Shade who were chatting on the couch.

"Oh," Shade replied with a surprised smile. "Thank you, Pythor."

"Whoa," Dareth gasped as he took the bowl of cheese puffs. "Where did you learn to make this awesome stuff?"

" ," Pythor answered simply, "except for the chips and puffs. Those I picked up from the store when Dr. Misako and I went shopping."

"Impressive, Pythor," Skylar replied with a smile. "Maybe you'd make a career as a caterer."

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that, Miss Skylar," he replied with a humble laugh, "although the warden from Kryptarium Prison _did_ say I have quite a knack for making a relaxing cup of tea." He suddenly snapped his fingers with realization. "Oh, that reminds me. I think it's time to get my punch ready; the frozen fruit slices must be ready by now." He then left to go into the kitchen. "I'll be right back." When he disappeared through the door, Kai let out an exasperated sigh.

"I _swear_ ," he muttered out loud. "He must've had some chocolate to get all that brown on his nose."

"C'mon, Kai," Skylar assured him. "He's just trying to make us feel welcomed here."

"Well, I don't trust him," Cole stated as he sat down in an armchair next to Shade and Zane's couch. "Who _knows_ what he might be planning?"

"I do not recall Pythor causing you any harm," PIXAL stated. "Whatever has he done to upset you?"

"Well…nothing," the Black Ninja answered sheepishly, "but…"

 _As everyone sat at the table eating dinner, Cole couldn't help but glance over at Pythor, who's sitting on the opposite corner of the table across from him. Every time he takes a bite of his food, the Anacondrai would dab his lips with his napkin to clean them. It's so annoying that Cole's eye wouldn't stop twitching._

 _Bite…dab…bite…dab…bite…dab…_

" _Do you_ have _to keep doing that?!"_

"His table manners?" Tox replied flatly. "Really?"

"Don't get me wrong," Cole protested quickly. "I'm okay with him having good table manners. It's his dabbing his lips after each _bite_ that's bugging me."

"Well, you'd be doing that too if you're as white as _he_ is," Paleman stated. "I mean, if you get a stain on those scales, it'll be tough to get out again unless he sheds his skin."

"Well, Jay and I found out that he has an emotional side," Nya stated.

"Pythor?" Zane replied with surprise. "Emotional? How did you deduce that?" Jay only chuckled sheepishly.

 _Jay, Nya, and Pythor were in Nya's room watching a soap opera. When the sad part came up, the two humans started sniffling and wiping their eyes._

" _Y-You idiot!" Pythor sobbed, wiping his eyes with a tissue. "W-Why did y-you have to…Oh, poor Darla!" Jay and Nya watched him awkwardly as he blew his nose loudly._

"Remind me not to introduce him to _Casablanca_ ," Camille replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I can understand Cole's annoyance with Pythor's OCD," Kai stated, "but I find that it can be pretty helpful sometimes."

"Helpful?" Cole cried. "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all…"

 _After getting out his game controller, Kai went over to find his game amongst the mess of other games on the floor…only to find them on the shelf in a nice, neat row. He then notice the note taped to it:_

" _I hope you don't mind; I alphabetized your games so you can find the one you want more easily. Pythor."_

" _Uh, that's…convenient," the surprised Kai said to himself._

"Pythor organized our video games?" Jay replied with surprise. "And all this time, I thought it was Zane."

"Negative," the Nindroid replied. "And speaking of Pythor, I found him to be quite convenient…perhaps _too_ convenient."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cole.

 _As Zane was meditating on the deck, Pythor was settled a couple of yards from him and playing his new ocarina. The song he's playing is very peaceful and soothing…so peaceful and soothing in fact that Zane fell over and started snoring, making the Anacondrai stop and turn to him with surprise._

" _Oops…"_

Jay laughed his head off in reply.

"He lulled you to sleep with his music?!"

"His ocarina is very soothing when you listen to it," Zane explained matter-of-factly. "I detect all this is why Sensei asked that we get to know Pythor better before he left."

"That would be difficult for me," Lloyd replied. "Ever since he came to live with us, Pythor's been avoiding me or keeping his distance from me…Like I'm gonna hurt him or something. Just yesterday when I came out of the shower after training, I found him putting away the equipment I was using on the training deck, but he went invisible when he saw me and before I could say a word to him. He even _looked_ scared; he wouldn't _tell_ me what's bothering him."

"He's probably felling a little shy," Skylar assured him with an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Paleman replied, "I know the feeling."

"Karloff knows how to cheer Lloyd up," the Metal Master cheered as he reached into his satchel on his shoulder. "He brings ninja Pristal to show to all!"

"Pristal? Don't you mean 'crystal'?" asked Jay.

"That's what I thought too," Cole answered, "but then he reminded me that it's a prism made entirely of some strange crystal from ancient times."

"That's right," Karloff replied, taking the item out. It's a large stone shaped like a prism, but it's clearer and cleaner than any prism. And it also has many facets on it like a lovely gem.

"Cool," Kai replied with wide eyes.

"Well, I should be careful with that thing if I were you," Chamille warned. "I hear those things can do something crazy if you shine a beam of light on it."

"Oh, that's a bunch of crazy talk made up to scare off thieves," Cole assured her. "Here, we'll show you." He then took the Pristal from Karloff and went over to Paleman. "Paleman, a little light please?" The invisible fighter just looked up from the crystallized prism up to the Black Ninja.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, what if something _does_ happen?"

"Dude, it's just gonna shoot rainbows all over the place," Cole assured him. "C'mon, one little beam isn't gonna hurt anyone."

"Fine," he hesitated, "but I'm not getting blamed if something _else_ happens." He then held his hand above the Pristal and shot a beam of light into it. But instead of the object shoot out rainbows like Cole said, it started to give off an eerie sound as each of its facets blinked a random color from the rainbow.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter's a parody of the split-Raven scene from Colors of Raven from Teen Titans, Go! I don't own that show. And each part of Pythor I've made up. Again, I don't own anything. Enjoy.

 **Ch.3: "Lucky" Pythor Seven**

"Uh, guys?" Cole said nervously as he looked at the Pristal acting crazy. "I think Chamille might be right about this thing." He then tossed it to Jay. "You take it!"

"I don't want it!" the Blue Ninja protested before tossing it to Kai. " _You_ take it!"

"No way, dude!" the freaked out Kai cried before tossing it to someone else. It then became a crazy game of hot potato full of frightened cries and the Pristal's eerie sounds growing faster. Until…

"Punch is ready!" Upon hearing Pythor's voice, Karloff (who had the strange stone at the time) turned to the Anacondrai coming in with a bowl full of red punch with frozen slices of lemons, limes, and oranges. When he did however, the Metal Master accidentally tossed the Pristal to Pythor, who dropped the punch to catch it.

"What in Ninjago—" But the crystal-prism cut him off by splitting into seven equal pieces and flying around him at high speed, creating a colorful ring around the frightened albino.

"Pythor, quick!" Lloyd cried. "Get outta—" But he was too late. The ring shot seven beams of light at Pythor, who then vanished in a flash of light. Then the ring shot its beams outside itself to create seven Pythor silhouettes. When the silhouettes became solid Pythors, the seven pieces of the Pristal stopped spinning and fell to the floor with gentle _tings_ , not even so much as breaking or cracking.

Each Pythor was a different color of the rainbow with different features. The first was red with a bright violet beret on his head, a black pencil-thin mustache on his upper lip, and a bright red rose in his mouth. The second was orange with a purple-and-green jester's cap on his head and a golden jester's stick in his hand. The third was yellow with a tan, longhaired wig with a tie-dyed headband on his head, a small pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and a silver peace pendant on a golden cord around his neck. The fourth was green with a black bow tie around his neck and a gray feather duster in his hand. The fifth one was blue with a cyan hero's cape on his shoulders and a red strip mask over his eyes. The sixth one was indigo with a small pair of reading glasses over his eyes and a black graduation cap with a golden tassel on his head. And the last one was violet with a black-and-silver stethoscope around his neck and a white first-aid kit with a red cross in his hand.

Other than that, they also have the same features as the original Pythor: the purple markings (they're brighter on the indigo and violet Pythors) with the black-and-yellow accents; the pale blue body-gems (paler on the blue Pythor); the bright red eyes (the markings on the red Pythor separated his eyes from his scales); and the pearly white fangs.

Despite this, it's bad news for the Ninja and Elemental Masters.

"Oh, no!" Karloff cried out. "Karloff has split Comrade Pythor into six!" The others glanced at him with confusion.

"Uh, actually," Zane said to him, "there are _seven_ Pythors now."

"Are you sure?" Karloff asked, turning to the Nindroid with a scratch of his head. "Cuz…"

"Go ahead, Karloff," Tox assured him. "We'll wait." The Metal Master then turned to the Pythors with a hum of thought before counting them out loud.

"Zero…one…two—"

"Uh, Karloff," Shade interrupted him, "you start at _one_ when you count, not _zero_."

"Oh?" Karloff replied. "Well, seven it is then." He then cleared his throat to start over. "Oh, no! Karloff has split Comrade Pythor into seven!" He then turned to the others. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better," Chamille answered as Dareth stepped up to the Pythors with worry.

"You okay, dude…s?" The green Pythor only took a nearby mop and started cleaning up the spilt punch on the floor.

"Of course, I'm not alright," he answered in a scolding manner. "Just look at this mess! You should know better than to play catch indoors. How rude." The others blinked at him with surprise and confusion.

"Uh…what?" asked Kai before the blue Pythor zipped up to him, looking rather heroic.

"Not to worry, Ninja. There's no mess in the world that I fear." He then lifted a nearby couch from the floor like it weighed nothing and swept some dust bunnies out from under it.

"Ha! Take that, you sneaky dust bunnies!" he cheered before setting the couch back down carefully.

"Ah, thank you," the green Pythor replied, going up to the dust bunnies and sweeping them up with a broom and dustpan. "It's so difficult to get under the couch."

"Glad to help, good citizen," the blue one replied with a salute.

"Did you guys _see_ that?!" Cole cried, pointing at him in shock. "He lifted up that couch like it was nothing!"

"But the orange one is _way_ weirder," Nya stated, thumbing at the orange Pythor happily doing cartwheels.

"Free! Free! I'm freeeee!" They then turned to see the violet Pythor slither up to the indigo one rather timidly.

"Do…do you think we will be alright here?" he asked, looking as shy as a child on his first day of school. The indigo Pythor simply patted the violet one's hand assuringly.

"Not to worry. The chances of us getting hurt here are 1.5%. Besides, one has to face his fears in order to conquer them." The violet one nodded in reply before turning to Shade, and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh, you poor man," he said, slithering up to him and taking his hand gently to look at it. "You're hurt." Shade then saw that there's a small cut on the palm of his hand, probably from tossing the Pristal.

"Oh, it's just a small cut," the Shadow Master assured the violet Pythor getting out some rubbing alcohol, a cotton ball, and a band-aid from his first-aid kit. "You don't have to bandage it up if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry," he replied as he tended to the cut. "It's just that…I don't like seeing someone getting hurt."

"Oh…" Shade replied, surprised at his concern. "I see."

"Well, I for one would _never_ hurt a _lady_ ," the red Pythor purred before taking Chamille's hand and kissing it.

"Oh," she replied with a surprised blush. "Well…aren't you the charmer."

"Sweet, man," the yellow Pythor sighed as he slowly sank into a beanbag chair. "Now this is what I call chillaxin'."

"Okay, what's going on?" asked the freaked out Lloyd.

"It seems the Pristal has split Pythor into seven," Paleman answered with a bit of thought, "each one representing two related parts of the original's known and _unknown_ personality. Romeo Red represents his romance and chivalry."

"How appropriate," Chamille replied as the red Pythor kept on kissing her hand.

"Nutty Orange represents his happiness and sense of humor," Paleman continued as the orange Pythor started dancing like some stage guy with a top hat and cane.

" _Hello, my baby!_

 _Hello, my honey!_

 _Hello, my ragtime gal!_

 _Send me a kiss by wire!_

 _Baby, my heart's on fire!_ " Jay laughed at how silly the orange Pythor's acting as Paleman went on.

"Mellow Yellow represents his tranquility and cool-cat attitude."

"Awesome," Dareth replied, turning to the yellow Pythor meditating on the beanbag.

"Clean Green represents his neatness and politeness."

"That would explain the butler bow t—Could you _please_ not do that?" Cole asked the green Pythor dusting his shoulder with the feather duster.

"Forgive me," he explained, "but I was only getting the dust on your shoulder."

"Hero Blue represents his courage and strength."

"I'll say," Tox chuckled, fanning herself as the blue Pythor flexed out his muscles.

"Smart Indigo represents his intelligence and wisdom."

"And apparently quite the bookworm in a good way," Zane added, smiling at the indigo Pythor sitting on the couch and reading _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_.

"And Shy Violet represents his shyness and compassion."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Shade replied, admiring the neat, careful work the violet Pythor did on his cut.

"Oh, man!" Lloyd groaned with panic. "This is bad. If we don't fix this before Sensei gets back, we're dead meat!"

"Actually, Lloyd, this could be a _good_ thing," Zane explained.

"Zane's got a point," Kai answered. "If each Pythor represents two parts of the original's personality we know and _don't_ know about, we'll be able to know what they're thinking since the original's always bottling up his feelings from us since moving in with us."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Jay agreed with excitement. "Just think: Sensei asked that we let Pythor join us in our fights. Now we'll be able to see _seven_ different Pythors in battle."

"Yeah," Cole replied with some deep thought. "Maybe having seven different Pythors may not be such a bad idea after all."

Lloyd still has his doubts as he turned to the seven Pythors. But upon seeing Shy Violet and recalling the original Pythor avoiding him, he also recalled what Kai said a moment ago.

 _We'll know what they're thinking._ If what Kai says is true, then Lloyd might be able to figure out why Pythor's avoiding him.

"Okay," he replied to the other Ninja, "I'll give them a chance. But if Sensei gets wind of this, _I'm_ not getting blamed for it!"

"Don't worry," Cole assured him casually. "We'll have them back as one before Sensei gets back, and he won't even suspect anything amiss."

"I hope so…"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's more of a parody of the Colors of Raven. I understood that you asked about an angry Pythor. Well, I hate to give spoilers, but I might bring one up in the end. Anyway, I don't own anything but the fanfic.

 **Ch.4: Getting to Know the Seven**

A short while later, the Ninja and the Elemental Masters have settled down with the seven Pythors. Romeo Red offered Tox and Chamille some drinks and compliments them with flirts that make them blush and giggle. Nutty Orange fixes up Nya's hair and tells her jokes that would make her and the others laugh. Mellow Yellow meditates with Dareth and PIXAL on beanbag chairs. Clean Green is busy cleaning away, making Cole enjoy his company and take back what he said about him trying to kill his father. Hero Blue takes on Jay and Karloff's video game challenge. Smart Indigo joins Zane in a game of chess. And Shy Violet sits on the couch shyly while Lloyd tries to think of some way to approach him without scaring him with Paleman's help.

"Hey, guys," Dareth said, snapping out of his meditative trance. "Anyone up for a few movies? I'm thinking an action-packed one first, like _The Avengers_."

"Sounds interesting," Indigo replied, "but I calculated that not everyone would enjoy it due to the villains' merciless violence and arrogance."

"Oh, yeah," Dareth replied. "Now that you've mentioned it, I'm not very fond of Loki myself." He then smiled at the indigo genius. "Now that I also think about it, the original Pythor would've just said 'Fine'. But you? You say what's on your mind. Awesome!"

"Yeah, you're the cool-cat, Indigo," Yellow concurred, still meditating. "Groovy."

"If by 'Awesome' and 'Groovy,' you mean you enjoy hearing my honest opinions, then I thank you for the compliments," Indigo replied with a smile.

"Well," Kai replied, looking up from his magazine, "everyone's into horror movies like _13 Ghosts,_ right?"

"I don't mind taking on thirteen _demons_ ," Blue answered bravely, "but I don't know about Violet."

"Just thinking about them gives me an upset stomach," the violet medic explained, covering his mouth with a burp. "Uh, Green?"

"Oh, dear," the green butler replied before quickly handing Violet a paper bag which he threw up in. "Horror movies are just so full of ruffian monsters too messy and rude for Violet to handle."

"Message delivered," Cole replied with an understanding smile. "You don't have to tell us twice."

"Well," Nya suggested, "how about a comedy?"

"Yeah, they crack me up," Nutty Orange answered with a laugh.

"Me, too," Romeo Red stated as he wrapped his arms around Chamille (at his left) and Tox's (at his right) shoulders, "especially romantic comedies. But I'm hip for whatever movie _you_ girls want to watch."

"Ooh, Chamille's right," Tox swooned as Chamille giggled. "You _are_ a charmer."

"This is the fastest we've ever come to a consensus," Zane stated with a smile.

"Yeah," Cole concurred with a smile. "I'm starting to like these different Pythors."

Lloyd, however, still has his doubts about this whole idea. He still hasn't talked with Shy Violet because of his upset stomach, and he's already starting to miss Pythor…the _original_ Pythor.

The next morning, everyone gathered into the dinning room while Zane, Cole, and Clean Green were making breakfast in the adjoining kitchen.

"There's nothing like pancakes in the morning," Cole sighed as he breathed in the batter in the frying pan. He jumped a bit with surprise when Nutty Orange zipped up to his side with a grin on his face.

"How 'bout _this_?" he asked, holding out a handful of chocolate chips into the air, and they landed into the pancake and the other pancake that Zane was cooking, creating a perfect picture in each one.

"Wow," Zane replied with a surprised smile. "Even _I_ cannot create a dolphin _that_ perfectly on a pancake."

"Is that a bear wearing a tutu?" Cole snickered. Green only rolled his eyes with a lack of amusement.

"Now, Orange, it's impolite to toss chocolate chips into someone's pancakes without his permission." He then carried his polished tray with teacups of tea and mugs of coffee to the dining room table. "For all we know, someone would prefer strawberries or blueberries instead."

At the table, Hero Blue was showing off his muscles to Tox while Romeo Red was kissing Chamille's hand. Mellow Yellow was chilling with Dareth, and Smart Indigo was reading a Sherlock Holmes mystery.

As the other humans were chatting and enjoying their tea, coffee, and pancakes, Lloyd turned to Shy Violet, who was sipping his tea rather slowly. He knows that he _has_ to ask that question _today_. Who knows when he'll get this chance? So he scooted closer to the violet medic.

"Uh, Violet?" Violet turned to him and looked down quickly and timidly.

"Ll-Lloyd," he whimpered. "Have…have I done something wrong to you again?" Lloyd felt hurt by that question. Why would he ask such a thing?

"No, no, of course not," he answered quickly and assuringly. "You've done _nothing_ wrong to me. I just want to ask you something." Violet then looked up to see the gentle look in his emerald eyes.

"Um, alright. What do you want to ask me?"

"It's about Pythor, the _original_ Pythor. Since you're a part of him, I figured you might know him better than I do. So I have to know. Why has he been avoiding me after moving in with us?" Violet then looked down at his tea, looking rather hesitant and ashamed to answer.

"Well…you see…the truth is…he—"

 _BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_ The two of them jumped with surprise when the alarm went off.

"There's trouble going on!" Kai cried, hitting a button under the table.

"Already?" asked Paleman as the computer screen came down. The screen then came on to show the Ninja, the Elemental Masters, and the Pythors what's going on.

"Captain Soto and his pirate gang are robbing Ninjago City Bank," PIXAL pointed out. "They must have started when it opened."

"They must be following the old saying 'The early bird catches the worm'," Indigo replied. "However, they will be in serious trouble with us unless they had their morning coffee."

"Then let's go show them who's boss," Cole replied.

"NINJA, GO!" And they all rushed out to save the day. Among them, Lloyd mentally cursed his rotten lock that he couldn't get more time in getting Violet's answer.

Thanks to the Pythors' aid, the Ninja won the fight with the pirates by a landslide. Hero Blue's combat skills and Smart Indigo's strategies were huge assets to the Ninja. Nutty Orange's agile acrobatics and Mellow Yellow's tai chi left the pirates dazed. Romeo Red fought with some fancy dancing moves that made some female onlookers swoon. Clean Green made sure that the situation _outside_ of the bank is kept under control. And Shy Violet tended to those injured by the pirates.

Before long, the police took Soto and the pirates away. As it did, Lloyd looked around for Violet until he found him tending to a cut on the chief's arm.

"Now be sure to take it easy on that arm so that your cut doesn't open up again. Uh, if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, that's fine with me," the chief replied with assuring smile. "Trust me; the last thing I wanna do on the job is bleed out. Thanks again for your help."

"You're welcome," Violet replied as the officer then left. Seeing his chance, Lloyd went up to the shy medic.

"Uh, Violet?" Said Serpentine turned to the Green Ninja.

"Oh, Lloyd. Do you need help with something?"

"Uh, you remember the question I asked you earlier, right?" Violet's small smile then became a frown, making the blond feel very guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I wanna fix whatever I did to him, and—"

"You didn't do anything wrong to him, Lloyd. It's the other way around." Lloyd blinked with confusion.

"Huh?"

"You've been down lately ever since your father's death, and he believes you blame him for it. After all, _he_ found the spell."

Lloyd immediately felt guilt and regret impale him in the heart. He had no idea Pythor blames himself for his father's death just because of that spell. But they were _all_ running out of time back then, and it was probably the only spell in that book that could _actually_ stop Chen and his Fake Anacondrai. And now that Lloyd thought about it, he heard that Pythor had left a bouquet of flowers at the feet of his father's statue at the Corridor of Elders. Now Lloyd has a good enough reason to reunite the seven Pythors: to tell the original that he's sorry for causing him so much pain through self-deception.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: Escape of the Rainbow**

Later after everyone has returned to the _Bounty_ , the Ninja and the Elemental Masters have gathered together in the living room to discuss the Pythors, who are fortunately not with them. Lloyd then explained what Shy Violet has told him, and they all immediately understood just how much the original Pythor's been through.

"So as much it means to you to finally understand what the seven Pythors are feeling and thinking," Lloyd concluded, "what Shy Violet told me made me realize how much I want the original back." He then held up one of the Pristal pieces on the coffee table next to him. "Since the Pristal was what split him into seven, we should be able to use it to reunite them into the original again."

"Aw, do we _have_ to?" Dareth asked. "I kinda like Yellow here." He then thumbed at Mellow Yellow, who's meditating on a beanbag chair going "Ooommm…"

"Should we be discussing our plan in front of him?" Zane asked, concern in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout me, man," the yellow Pythor replied, not opening his eyes even once. "I'm completely cool with it."

Suddenly there was a crash. The humans quickly turned to see that Hero Blue had literally knocked the door down, and the other five Pythors are standing right behind him.

"But _I'm_ not!" he said before zooming into Lloyd's spot (he jumped out of the way, of course). He then turned to the others firmly.

"You are _not_ going to use that thing on us," he then said to them like the hero that he is. "Not while there's still crime in Ninjago City."

"They say that two heads are better than one," Smart Indigo stated, pushing back his glasses, "so I must concur with Blue on this one." Romeo Red then slithered up to Tox and Chamille and put an arm around each of them.

"I'll go if you two come with me," he purred with a smiling wink.

"I'm good with whatever floats your boats, dudes," Yellow sighed.

"Pythors, away!" Blue then cried before tossing the empty couch into the roof, making the humans cry out with surprise and/or jump back. Lloyd turned to Shy Violet who's close to tears.

"I _knew_ you'd hate me if I told you the truth," he whimpered before leaping out of the hole after the other Pythors. The humans tried to stop them or called after them, but they were too late. The Pythors were already gone.

As they looked up at the hole, Lloyd felt pain in his heart as Violet's words rang through his head.

 _I_ knew _you'd hate me if I told you the truth._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Let's Catch Those Snakes**

A short while later, the Ninja and Elemental Masters reported to the control brig to try and find the escaped Pythors. They recalled Pythor giving Nya one of his scales for his DNA. This way, the Ninja can look for him with the computer if they need to find him.

Through a 3D hologram of Ninjago City shown on the table, they spotted seven small Pythor icons at different locations. They weren't expecting each one to be the same color as one of the Pythors, but then again, it could be because of the Pristal.

"Looks like the Pythors are spreading throughout the entire city," Nya pointed out.

"I calculate that if we split into pairs, and each pair goes after one Pythor with a Pristal piece to catch him," PIXAL explained, "we should be able to retrieve them much more quickly."

"And once we combine them," Zane concluded, "we will get _our_ Pythor back."

"I call dibs on Red!" Chamille cried, shooting her hand up.

"Hey, no fair!" Tox argued. " _I_ wanna go after Red!"

"No!" Lloyd snapped firmly. "We'll decide the pairs through colors. Whoever gets a color will get the Pythor of that color."

With that agreed upon, they cut out fourteen small squares of paper, two of each color of the rainbow. They then tossed them into a paper bag and shook it up to mix them up.

After drawing out the squares again, the teams are as followed: Paleman and Skylar get Romeo Red; Kai and Zane get Nutty Orange; Nya and Jay get Mellow Yellow; PIXAL and Chamille get Clean Green; Karloff and Dareth get Hero Blue; Cole and Tox get Smart Indigo; and Lloyd and Shade get Shy Violet.

"Lucky," grumbled Tox and Chamille at Skylar, who only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright!" Karloff cheered, banging his metal fists together. "Karloff gets to wrestle with Blue Pythor again!"

"I just hope Violet's willing to hear me out," Lloyd sighed sadly. "The way he looked at me…and what he said…" Shade placed a comforting hand on the Green Ninja's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lloyd," he said to him. "I'm certain he will understand once you explain it to him." Lloyd then looked up at him and smiled knowingly. And with that, the teams set out to find the seven Pythors.

"NINJA, GOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: Search, Catch, Return**

The seven pairs split up to search for the seven Pythors, using tracking devices to track them down.

Skylar and Paleman found Romeo Red just in front of a flower boutique. He had laid down a cape he had borrowed from Hero Blue over a puddle on the sidewalk and is helping some blushing/giggling girls across it with a flirty smile.

"Okay," Paleman said to Skylar, "so how are we gonna catch him?"

"The only way _I_ can get his attention," she answered, walking up to the sidewalk. Paleman understood what she plans to do.

"Be careful, Skylar." The Orange Ninja then stepped onto the sidewalk just a yard behind Red, who had just finished helping the girls across the covered puddle. She then gave him a whistle before dropping her handkerchief onto the ground on purpose. Red turned and smiled when he saw her before slithering up to her, picking up her handkerchief, and handing it back to her. Taking it, she gave him the "come hither" gesture and pursed her lips for his. He then leaned forward to kiss them…only for Skylar to hold up her Pristal piece and let him kiss it instead. When he did, he glowed into a red silhouette before getting sucked into the stone, which then glowed rainbow colors. Skylar then turned to Paleman and can sense his surprise despite his invisibility.

"What? You didn't expect me to actually kiss him behind Kai's back, do you?" She then walked off to return to the _Bounty_ with the still surprised Paleman following after her.

With Kai and Zane, they spotted Nutty Orange in the park entertaining some kids in a birthday party. They tried to catch him, but he kept on dodging them with back flips and cartwheels. The kids only laughed at them, thinking it's all part of the show.

"Hold still, ya big nut!" Kai yelled, running to tackle him to the ground. But Orange only jumped out of the way with a laugh, causing the Red Ninja to fall into a mud puddle. The kids laughed hysterically as he then spat the mud out of his mouth.

"You have to admire his agility," Zane stated he made a sharp turn. When he did, his Pristal piece fell out of his pocket and onto the grass. Orange's eyes sparkled when he saw it.

"Ooh, shiny!" He then reached out to touch it. When he did, he glowed into an orange silhouette before getting sucked into the stone, which then glowed rainbow colors. The Red and White Ninja stared with surprise as the kids cheered, thinking it's the show's "grand finale".

"Uh, that was easy," Kai stated. Zane only nodded in reply before picking up the Pristal piece so the two of them can get back to the _Bounty._

With Nya and Jay, they had found Mellow Yellow in a fitness center teaching tai chi to some middle-aged people.

"Okay, so how are we gonna catch him?" Jay asked.

"What about that little guy you built?" Nya asked. The Blue Ninja snapped his fingers in reply.

"Stealth-O! I _knew_ bringing him along was a great idea!"

"Time to test that baby out," his girlfriend replied with a wing and a smile. With a nod, Jay reached into his backpack and pulled out a little contraption. It looks like a miniature moon rover topped with a robot arm. He then settled it down at the doorway and got out a remote control as Nya gave the robot arm their Pristal piece.

"Activating stealth mode now," Jay said, pressing a button on the remote. When he did, the little rover became invisible. Guided by the remote's camera, the Blue Ninja guided the little bot into the Taichi room. The Stealth-O robot worked as perfectly as he hoped; it's so quiet that even Yellow couldn't hear it. Carefully, Jay directed the robot over to the yellow Pythor and just behind him.

"And now," Yellow directed his students, "as we move back in, we breathe in…find our center…and breath out…" As he exhaled, the invisible robot poked him with the Pristal piece. When it did, he glowed into a yellow silhouette before getting sucked into the stone, which then glowed rainbow colors.

"Yes!" Jay cheered. "We got 'im!" As he then directed the Stealth-O robot back to him and Nya, the students were in awe by what they saw.

"Whoa…did you dudes see that?"

"He must be some kinda magician, man."

"I…guess they must be hippies too," Nya replied with an arched eyebrow as Jay took the robot and Pristal piece and before they left for the _Bounty._

With PIXAL and Chamille, they found out that Clean Green was in Ninjago City's five-star hotel, the Shining Shuriken. They entered the ballroom to find that he has single-handedly straightened out the entire room nicely for the upcoming wedding reception it's holding.

"Of all the Pythors we have to retrieve," Chamille sighed as she watched Green dust off the bride and groom's seats, "I get stuck with the neat freak."

"I calculate that we can use this 'neat freak's' OCD to our advantage," PIXAL stated with a bit of thought. "Do you have your lipstick with you?"

Meanwhile, Green had just got done polishing the champagne glasses to crystal clarity when he heard PIXAL's voice.

"Oh, dear. I seamed to have gotten lipstick all over my lucky crystal." He turned to see PIXAL and Chamille nearby, and PIXAL was holding a crystal covered with lipstick smudges in her hand.

"Oh, you poor dear," he replied, taking pity on her and slithering up to her. "Here, let me clean it for you." PIXAL then handed the crystal to him with a grateful smile, and he took it into his hand. But when he touched it, he glowed into a green silhouette before getting sucked into the stone, which then glowed rainbow colors.

"Huh, whadya know?" Chamille replied as the Pristal piece fell into PIXAL's hand with ease. "It worked."

"Let's get back to the _Bounty_ and get our Pythor back," PIXAL said before rushing out of the ballroom. Chamille then followed after her with one thought on her mind.

 _Lipstick: Never leave home without it._

With Karloff and Dareth, they had found Hero Blue outside of a jewelry store, where he'd just caught a couple of thieves and turned them over to the police. Karloff got an idea and challenged Blue to a wrestling match, which the blue Pythor happily accepted. As the two of them wrestled, Dareth attempted to touch the Pythor with the Pristal piece…which is easier said than done.

"Dareth, sometime today would be nice!" Karloff called as he and Blue rolled to the right.

"I'm trying," Dareth panted as he chased after them, "but you're moving too fast!" He cried out with surprised and ran to the left with the wrestlers rolling after him.

"Well, _jump_ him or something! Karloff doesn't know how much longer he can hold him!" He and Blue then started rolling to the right again with Dareth looking after them in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"DARETH!" The honorary Brown Ninja flinched at the outburst before sighing in defeat.

"Aww, man…" He then leapt forward and dog-piled on the wrestling pair. Blue suddenly began glowing into a blue silhouette before getting sucked into the stone, which then glowed with rainbow colors.

"Huh," Dareth replied with surprise. "Well…that was easy."

"Yeah," Karloff groaned from under him, "now will you _please_ get offa Karloff?!" Dareth quickly did so, and the two of them hurried back to the _Bounty_.

With Cole and Tox, they had found Smart Indigo at the Ninjago City Medical Institute. He was with a handful of professors and some students, carefully mixing together a few chemicals until one beaker's contents turned pale pink. With an eyedropper, he extracted a bit of it before applying it upon a volunteer's ingrown hair with one drop. They all watched as the hair shriveled up like a blade of grass in the desert sun and fell off. Even the volunteer was surprised because it didn't even hurt.

"So as you can see," Indigo said to the awed students, "by combining the right harmless chemicals and the most necessary nutrients and vitamins…"

"Wow," Tox replied with wide eyes, "a medicine that gets rid of ingrown hair painlessly? Think he can come up with one that'll cure acne permanently?"

"Tox, focus!" Cole hissed at her. "We gotta get him into the Pristal shard."

"Yeah? And how are we gonna do that, genius?" Cole then thought about it as he leaned against the door through which they're watching Indigo. He then glanced at the door again…and it hit him like a ton of bricks!

"I got it!" he cried, grabbing Tox's wrist. "C'mon!" He then pressed himself and Tox up against the wall right next to the door.

"What are you doing?!" Tox demanded quietly.

"Shh!" he hissed back. "Just trust me and get that Pristal ready." Rolling her eyes, Tox got the shard out and held it up on standby. They held still at the sound of clapping, a sign that he's done with his lecture. They then waited a bit more before the door opened. And just as Indigo slithered out…

"Now! On Cole's signal, Tox shot her arm out and hit the indigo genius with the shard. The two of them then watched as Smart Indigo glowed into an indigo silhouette before getting sucked into the stone, which then glowed with rainbow colors.

"Huh," Cole said with a smile. "What do you know…it worked." Tox turned to him with disbelief.

"You mean you didn't _think_ it would?"

"I was relying on a hunch," he answered with shrug. She just rolled her eyes with a groan before grabbing his arm.

"Come on," she muttered, dragging the surprised Black Ninja after her back to the _Bounty._

And with Lloyd and Shade, they've found Shy Violet at the Ninjago City Zoo. A group of people (plus two or three cameramen from the news) were gathered around the tiger pit, watching as Violet helped one of its rare white tigers give birth to three snow white cubs, all of them beautiful and healthy. When the operation was over successfully, they all applauded for him as the zookeepers thanked him. As the TV reporters delivered the news of this momentous event to the cameras, Shade and Lloyd made their way to Violet, who had just gotten out of the pit through the back door. Upon seeing him, Lloyd rushed over to him.

"Violet!" Upon hearing the Green Ninja, the timid Anacondrai turned to him fearfully. He then tried to slither away, but Lloyd was too quick for him as he made a high ninja jump and landed in front of him.

"Violet, just hold on a minute." Seeing that he has no escape now, Violet hung his head down in defeat.

"Alright, Lloyd…go ahead and do it so that you can punish Pythor for robbing you of your father.

"Violet, I'm not putting you guys back together to punish Pythor," Lloyd explained. "I'm putting you back together so I can apologize to him." Violet blinked at those words.

"You…You are?"

"Yes. I had no idea I was making him feel bad because I was so busy trying to cope with Dad being gone. But since you've told me what was bothering Pythor, I can tell him that Dad's sacrifice was _not_ his fault and that I'm sorry for making him feel that way."

"I…I had no idea," Violet replied. "I…I'm sorry, Lloyd. I…I was just…"

"I know, I know," he replied calmly as he took out his Pristal piece to him. "But once we fix this mess, I'll be able to fix the previous one." Violet nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you." And he touched the crystal. When he did, he glowed into a violet silhouette before getting sucked into the stone, which then glowed with rainbow colors.

"Well done, Lloyd," Shade said to him with a smile.

"Thanks, he replied. "Now let's go get our Pythor back." And the two of them hurried back to the _Bounty_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: Wounds, Be Healed**

Once everyone was back at the _Bounty_ , they placed the seven Pristal pieces on the table and set them up to put them together by pushing them together.

"Okay," Kai said. "Keep your fingers crossed." And he pushed the pieces together into their original form. Once all seven are touching, they all started to glow into one whole prism giving off a pure white light. Then it shot the light out across the table from the group, and the light started to take the form of Pythor. When the light vanished and the no-longer-glowing Pristal clattered back onto the table, Pythor—the _original_ Pythor—stood before them, looking very dizzy.

"Oh…" he moaned, holding his head. "Wha…what happened?"

"Pythor!" Lloyd cried, rushing over to his side and catching him before he could fall over. "I gotcha! Are you okay?!"

"I…I'm alright, Lloyd," he answered, still holding his head. "I'm just…a little dizzy." Lloyd then helped him over to the couch, where he gratefully sat down. As he tries to clear his head, Pythor turned to the others.

"I don't suppose any of you can explain what happened?" They all looked at each other with confusion. Doesn't he have any memory of being split into seven Pythors?

"You…don't remember anything?" Jay asked the dizzy Serpentine, who only shook his head in answer.

"All I remember is catching that strange prism before it gave off a bright light…and then nothing. It's all one big blur."

The others then understood. The Pristal must've erased Pythor's memories when he was put back together. That, or he was "dormant" when he was split into seven.

"Did I…black out or something?" Pythor then asked.

"Well," Zane started, "actually—"

"Yes!" Cole cut in. "Yes, you did. That Pristal's light knocked you out cold, and you were out for about thirty hours." The others looked at him like he's gone crazy as Pythor gently held his stomach with a small "Ugh…"

"Thirty hours? No wonder I'm feeling hungry." He placed his free hand on his head with another groan. "Doesn't mix well with the dizzy head…"

"Just stay there, Pythor," Cole said. "We'll make you something to eat. C'mon, Zane, let's whip something up."

"What are you doing?" the Nindroid whispered to him as Cole ushered him and the others out of the room.

"It's best he doesn't know," Cole whispered back. "He's been through a lot. Besides, you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if Sensei finds out?" Seeing his point, the rest of the ninja agreed to keep it to themselves. Even the Elemental Masters played along.

Soon they were all out of the room except for Lloyd, who then turned to Pythor with a frown. The Serpentine immediately took notice of this.

"Lloyd, is everything alright?" he asked. The Green Ninja only sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pythor," he answered before turning to him again. "I stayed because…I want to tell you I'm sorry." Pythor blinked with obvious confusion.

"For what?" I'm the one who ruined your weekend by getting into that thirty-hour coma."

"That was the Pristal, not you," Lloyd corrected. "And I'm talking about my father. His sacrifice…it wasn't your fault."

 _What?_ Pythor thought to himself. _How could Lloyd have known? Did Sensei tell him about it?_ He then was about to ask Lloyd when he wrapped his arms around Pythor's waist in a gentle embrace…something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"I shouldn't have made you feel like it was all your fault. I was just trying to cope. I'm so sorry."

"Lloyd…" Sensing the pain and sincerity in the human's words, Pythor wrapped his arms around Lloyd and returned the embrace, hoping to return the comfort and make him feel better. "It's okay, Lloyd. It's okay…" As the two hugged in comfort, each felt a weight rise off his shoulders and the wounds in his heart be healed.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the last chapter, and you're gonna see an eighth Pythor through the original when he finds out the truth. Again, I don't own anything but the fanfic. Enjoy.

 **Ch.9: Busted!**

It's now Monday morning, and Pythor surprisingly has gotten along better with the ninja. Kai would invite him to spar with him and the others. Jay would invite him to play video games with them. Cole no longer holds a grudge against him for what he almost did to his father. Zane would join him in meditation or a bit of tai chi. Nya enjoys his helping with her Samurai gadgets. But best of all, he and Lloyd have become closer like brothers.

Now they are at the dinner table for breakfast, and it wasn't long before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Pythor said, getting up and slithering out of the room. Once he's out of the dining room, the others began discussing a different subject.

"Man," Kai sighed. "It's a good thing we got Pythor back together before Sensei and Dr. Misako got back last night in time for dinner."

"Yeah," Cole agreed. "Otherwise, we'd be in serious trouble."

"Don't worry about it," Jay said confidently. "As long as we keep this to ourselves, we'll be just fine."

"But what about the witnesses who saw the seven Pythors?" Zane asked.

"Oh, relax, Zane," Cole assured him. "It's not like they're gonna send him a bunch of thank you letters and fanmail while what the seven Pythors did get reported on the news."

A few seconds after Cole said that, Pythor suddenly came in, dragging a heavy satchel after him.

"Guys," he grunted as he pulled the bag in. "Could any of you figure out why I suddenly got two bags of mail all addressed to me?" The ninja's eyes went wide with shock.

"Wh…What?" Pythor then took out a couple of letters from the bag.

"I got this one letter from a…Mario and Tanya Lamoré…thanking me for 'making king their wedding reception shine'? And this one from a…Mr. and Mrs. Johnston…thanking me for 'making their daughter Jeanna's birthday memorable'? And a bunch of other letters all thanking me for some tai chi lesson." The others tried to think of an excuse before a thought came to Zane.

"Pythor, didn't you say you have _two_ bags of mail?"

"I did," the albino answered, thumbing behind him. "I had to leave it outside due to Nya's allergies."

"My allergies?" Nya asked.

"The letters inside were sprayed with different perfumes, so the whole thing smells awful. Even the mailman was wearing a gas mask when I answered the door. Not only that, each letter was kissed with a different lipstick, and it has a girl's name and number, followed by hearts and 'Call me'."

Now the ninja are _really_ paranoid. Thing's can't _possibly_ get any worse…

"BOOOYS!" Everyone turned sharply to see Sensei barge into the room. And judging by the enraged look on his face, things just got worse.

"Uh…M-Morning, Sensei," Jay greeted with a weak chuckle. "Wh-What's going on?"

"'What's going on' is right," Pythor answered. "Sensei, I just got all this fanmail and women's phone numbers—all addressed to _me_ —in the mail. What happened while I was in that coma?"

"I think my students were _lying_ to you about that so-called 'coma', Pythor," Sensei answered, holding up a remote and turning on the screen to show them the news:

" _In other news, Pythor P. Chumsworth, last living Anacondrai and former enemy of the Ninja, is still the talk of Ninjago City. Just last Saturday, he visited the Ninjago City Medical Institute where he formulate a safe and successful medicine for ingrown hair. Pythor was also seen apprehending for the police two thieves attempting to rob the Rainbow Quartz jewelry store. Additionally, Pythor has fulfilled another good deed to Ninjago society at the Ninjago City Zoo, where he helped one of its white tigers Leia give birth to three beautiful and healthy white cubs, which he named Snow, Cloud, and Lily._ "

"Uh-oh…" Cole muttered.

"What?!" Pythor cried before turning to the Ninja angrily. "You said I was out cold all day!"

"Uh…" Kai said with a gulp. "Well…ya see…the thing is…"

"The Pristal split you into seven different versions of yourself," Jay confessed in a panic.

"Jay!" Kai, Cole, and Zane yelled in unison.

"Sensei was giving me that look!" he protested.

"You mean to tell me that I was split into seven Pythors, and you never bothered to put me back together sooner?!" Pythor yelled, his anger starting to grow.

"I tried to make them," Lloyd explained, "but they wouldn't listen to me."

"Lloyd!" the other Ninja protested.

"Well, you _didn't_!" The four busted Ninja turned to Pythor, now seething with anger.

"Uh, look at the time," Cole said. "Gotta go!" And the four of them bolted out of the room. Pythor slithered after them in a raging fit with Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei watching after them.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU MISCHIEF MAKERS!"

"All that isn't gonna happen, huh?" Jay asked Cole with a glare at him.

"Hey, I'm the Black Ninja of Earth," he protested, "not the psychic hotline!"

"One thing is for certain," Zane stated. "There's a reason why there were only seven Pythors."

"Yeah," Kai replied. "An eighth one would represent his anger and rage!"

It's true, but the Ninja have learned something else about Pythor. Underneath those diamond white scales and white-hot anger: a romantic gentleman; a cheerful comedian; a tranquil cool-cat; a polite neat freak; a brave and strong hero; a wise genius; and a shy sweetheart exist. And you can find them all within Pythor P. Chumsworth, even when he doesn't show them.


End file.
